beybladeanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Eagle 145WD
Earth Eagle 145WD '''(original version: '''Earth Aquila 145WD) is a Defense-Type Beyblade that belongs to Tsubasa Otori. Special Moveshttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Earth_Eagle_145WD&action=edit&section=1Edit *Aquila Great Feather Reflection: (Often abbreviated as AGFR) Tsubasa's first finishing move in the manga is'Aquila Great Feather Reflection' (アクイラグレートフェザーリフレクション, akuira gureeto fezaa rifurekushon), he first used this attack in chapter 11 (manga) *Annihilation Attack: A combination attack of Tsubasa's Earth Aquila and Yuu's Flame Libra. Annihilation Attack(全滅双撃（アニヒレーションアタック）,Anihireeshon Atakku) This attack was first used in chapter 12 (manga) *'Metal Wing Smash : '''Tsubasa's first finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 24 *'Stream Slash: Tsubasa's second finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 26 *'''Counter Stance(Counter Smash): Tsubasa's third finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 32 *'Diving Crush: '''Tsubasa's fourth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 36 *'Shining Tornado Buster': Tsubasa's fifth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in Episode 79. *'Smashing Claw:' Tsubasa's sixth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in Episode 38. Name Changehttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Earth_Eagle_145WD&action=edit&section=2Edit Earth Aquila was re-named Earth '''Eagle' by Hasbro. Aquila is Latin for "eagle". Face Bolt: Eagle (Aquila)http://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Earth_Eagle_145WD&action=edit&section=3Edit The Face on this Beyblade depicts Aquila, Latin for "eagle" and one of the 88 constellations in space. In mythology, Aquila is seen to represent an eagle, which is featured on this Beyblade's Face. Energy Ring: Eagle (Aquila)http://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Earth_Eagle_145WD&action=edit&section=4Edit *'Weight:' 3 grams Aquila was first released in a translucent purple color. Each side of this Clear Wheel represents an Eagle's pair of wings, with the notches on either side representing its head. It was clearly designed to fit with the aesthetic of the Earth Metal Wheel with its two spikes/notches fitting nicely over the small notches on the inner section of Earth. Fusion Wheel: Earthhttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Earth_Eagle_145WD&action=edit&section=5Edit *'Weight:' 30.8 grams Earth has four thick, textured wings surrounding its perimeter, with each pair facing each other on a slight incline. The space created between the wings is very small, and the resulting effect is similar to any Wheel that has no spaces: minimal recoil. Though it is on the lighter side of Metal Wheels, its almost unperturbed circular design, and minimal recoil make it one of the best, if not the best, Defense-oriented Wheel currently available for competitive play. The second mold of Earth is included with Earth Virgo GB145BS Spin Track: 145http://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Earth_Eagle_145WD&action=edit&section=6Edit *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145 is the third highest Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally Stamina types are not used against Attack types. [1][2][3][4] Perfomance Tip: Wide Defensehttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Earth_Eagle_145WD&action=edit&section=7Edit *'Weight:' 0.7 grams *This bottom is very wide, and the tip is very hard to knock off balance. It is good with tracks like 105 and 100. WD can be used in defence combos to give more stamina, but may increase the chance of a stadium out. [5][6][7][8] Other Versionshttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Earth_Eagle_145WD&action=edit&section=8Edit *'Storm Aquila 145HF' - Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo (Green) *'Flame Aquila 100ES' - Random Booster Vol.4 Mirage Virgo (Red) *'MF Earth Aquila 105HF/S' - WBBA Exclusive (Clear) *'Earth Eagle 145WD' - Beyblade Metal Fusion *'Earth Eagle 145WD' - Faceoff: Metal Wing Smash (painted parts, Grey) Galleryhttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Earth_Eagle_145WD&action=edit&section=9Edit Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Anime Category:Balance Type